


Vid: Gone Daddy Gone

by valoise



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Unrequited Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unrequited love of Andy Brooks.</p><p>Music by the Violent Femmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Gone Daddy Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Club Vivid, Vividcon 2014.

Poor Andy Brooks, driven by unrequited love to extreme measures.  



End file.
